mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
11 11 11
Yet another number of dubious importance, 11 11 11 (and variations such as 11 11 or 111) is the arc number of the post-scratch kids' universe. Appearances in Jailbreak *Jailbreak restarted its story on page , and the scratched version of the Homestuck kids' universe was introduced on 11/11/11 with a similar arc number. Appearances as a date *Act 6 of Homestuck began on November 11th, 2011 – that is, 11/11/11. Act 6 is also set on this date, which is written in this universe as 11.11.11 and called 2X3PRONG DAY (whatever that means). **It's fitting that this should be the arc number for act 6, as it consists of six 1's. *The updates on 0'1/11/1'2 culminate in Jane when after installing the Sburb client (or so she thought). *Although almost certainly a coincidence, Karkat's – and in fact, the very first pesterlog with a troll – occurred in an update released on 11/11/09. The update on 11/11/10 had with Jade and Karkat. *A6A4 began on 11/11/12. And ended on 11/11/12. **(Or at least that's what the date on the site says. It actually appeared in the early hours Eastern time of 11/12/12). **Jack's tally marks consist of 11 11 11, instead of the usual four. **The six bars in his jail cell window are also reminiscent of the sequence. *A6A5A1 ended and A6A5A2 began on 1/11/13. *Although just past midnight and technically on 11/12, Hussie posted a cherub-centric update on what was supposed to be 11/11/14, from to . Appearances as a time *Crockercorp begins its rebranding at 11:11 AM, changing its spoon logo to a trident fork. * of Act 6 Act 2 is at 1:11 PM. *In Jane: Enter.}}, when Jane's Cruxtruder is activated, the countdown on it starts at 1:11. *On , the countdown on the time capsule in Jake's Frog Temple starts at 11:11. **When this timer and the weapons were released, the remaining time for the next capsule (containing Roxy and Dirk) was 1:11:11. *In Dirk: Synchronize.}}, Dirk's Cruxtruder is activated, and the countdown starts at 11:11. *Certain post-scratch trolls - hemospectrum - have numbers that are not related to their typing quirks, but instead their points in time when responding to memos, among other things (Gamzee, 420; Eridan, 311; Feferi, 380). When added together, they create 1111. Appearances in currency *On , Jane is shown to have 110,110,110 boondollars. *On , Jake is shown to have 111,111 boondollars. Appearances relating to the characters *Each of the post-scratch kids has 4 letters in their first name and 7 letters in their surname; 4 + 7 = 11. *The 2x3dentkind weapons of Feferi Peixes, the Condesce, and Meenah have the same number of spikes as 11 11 11 has ones. **Furthering their connection to the number, Feferi and Meenah both employ emoticons with 38s (representing their crowns and goggles) which equals 11 when 3 is added to 8. *Eridan's affiliated number, 311, obviously represents three 11s, just like his fellow sea dweller. *One of the pool ball combinations for 's eyes is 1 and 11, imitating one of 's quarters, which likewise has the number "1" one side and "11" on the other. *Calliope and Caliborn sometimes multiply letters and punctuation by 11. **Sometimes they even multiply letters so that the total number in the word is 11 *There are 11 Delerious Biznasty icons on Jake's desktop. *After engaging Trickster Mode characters tend to repeat things in 11s. **Multiplication of exclamation marks and question marks by 11, stretching words out so they have 11 characters and repeating words 11 times. **It takes Jane 11 zooms to magnify Jake when he engages Trickster mode. **It takes Jake 111 tugs to pull Roxy back onto the page when she engages Trickster mode. **Dirk has to complete 1,111 sidles towards screen right. *Caliborn's Deviantart gallery has 11 "deviations," aka artworks. The are numbered appropriately, save for the one which would be "08", which is also titled "09". Appearances related to the Acts *Act 6 Act 6 will have 6 sub-sub acts and 5 sub-sub-intermissions, which adds up to 11 segements overall. *Similarly, Act 6 as a whole has 6 sub-acts and 5 sub-intermissions. Appearances as a random number *When John for a captcha card containing a blank captchalogue card, the code for the card is seen to be 11111111. **There are 8 players in the kids' session. There are 8 1's in the code. ***Additionally, Vriska, who is John's patrol troll, is obsessed with 8's and often multiplies letters by 8. *Hussie's face shows up crossed out 11 times when *Act 6 Act 6 Act 3 contained 11 pages starting all titled with 11 periods. **The of Act 6 Act 6 Act 4 was titled the same way. *The caption on ends with a "WHEEEEEEEEEEE" with 11 E's. *The A6A6I5 character select screen features ten conversations, plus Appearances relating to the albums *'' '' costs a minimum of $11.11. Connections to the Real World *The popular video game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim was released on 11.11.11. The Elder Scrolls series has been referenced in Homestuck, most prominently as providing the basis for the Alternian letters of the alphabet. While the shared date could merely be coincidental, the description of the date as }} may have been an allusion specifically to Skyrim. Category:Arc numbers